The inconvenience
by HaileyRose1
Summary: Omega has a rough time in Gravity Falls, conquering fears among them. She tries her best not to screw anything up but always dose, life was just unfair. Until she met someone, then her life changed forever.
1. The inconvenience

I sat behind a bush like I did for the past two weeks letting the hole in my head fully regenerate after falling off a cliff running from a monster. I looked down at my red claws only to be blinded my one of my yellow petals which had fell in my face.

"Well that's pleasant." I said pulling it back careful not to rip it. When I did I felt no sign of the hole in my head. "Well, would ya look at that." I stretched like a cat and made my way to a nearby lake.

When I got there I looked down at myself in the reflection of the water, my left eye was a blood red and green pupil with a black scar like line across it, while my other eye was just a plane black line with no features at all. I looked at my five petals to make sure none of them were ripped and once I checked I dipped my muzzle in the water and started to drink it.

I heard something whistling come up behind me and I quickly jumped into the water. When I floated back up I saw a dart. "The heck? Why would someone... oooooh. I forgot I look like a wolf but nope! I'm not! I am a dragon like thing with a flower face and instead of wings I have these red weird things!" My three giant quills rippled on both sides of me and I got out of the water and started where I thought the dart came from.

As I kept going along I found out that these were leading me somewhere, and that somewhere was the big water tower with the words 'GRAVITY FALLS' on it. As I was coming up to it a trap was sprang and a net lifted me up into the air. "IT'S A TRAP!" I yelled trying to cut the net with my claws. But apparently my limbs were in that one position where they are useless.

I gave up and shut my eyes falling asleep short after. I had no dream for once, instead, it was a vision. There was a little yellow figure infront of me, they seemed to be talking to me but right when they were about to say their name, I woke up in some underground lab.

And there, infront of me, was a six figured man with a lab coat on.

(( AAAAAAAND THAT'S DONE YAY. I hope you liked this! I might even continue this even if people don't like it. It's the fun that counts! See ya later. ))


	2. Trust Issues

I was struck by fear, thankfully, his back was facing me. I did my creepy face which is wear my right eye looks like my left just black with a white pupil and my mouth was pure black and snake like.

"How did I even get here?"I asked myself quietly looking around. I tilted my head and saw a book in the man's hand, drawing something. "Okay I'm clueless." I got up with the same face and started to hiss and growl at the man in my throat.

He snapped the book shut which made me jump and made lose the face I was making. He put the book down and turned around to look at me, my creepy face returned.

"No need to do that." He said crouching down to eye level. I ignored him and kept the face hissing at him.

"Do you really expect me to believe you after trapping me in a net? You idiot, you don't know what you're dealing with... Well who am I joking about I couldn't even escape a freaking net." I said rolling my eyes looking away my face returning to it's normal self.

"I guess we did get off on the wrong foot but I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." He sighed "I've been watching you after you fell off the cliff and-" I slapped him with my tail cutting him off which left some thorns in his face. "The heck!? You were spying on me while I was regenerating!?"

The man rubbed his face and took out the thorns. "Well not exactly. I was also seeing if everything was going fine." I sat down and curled my tail through my legs.

"Again, do you think I would believe you? Look, there's something I like to call TRUST and you _REALLY_ know how to gain it." I rolled my eyes again. "Golly this man is weird as a child wanting to kill for sport." I paused, I remembered someone who did that but I shook the thought away.

"Sorry..." I said looking at the man. "I guess we did get off the wrong paw I mean foot." I smirked

The man smiled back, "My name is Stanford, but you can just call me Ford." I nodded. I still was terrified but I decided that everyone messes up here and then.

I curled up and looked up at Ford who was getting up and leaving. "See you tomorrow I guess." He stopped and looked back at me, "I guess." He shrugged and went into the elevator.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself before falling asleep. The same vision appeared that night and ended the same way too. When I woke up I heard something coming from above.

"Who in the name of the souls are the three extra people? And a pig? Welp I know what I'm gonna have for breakfast besides Determination!" I licked my lips from the sound of breakfast. It's been two weeks since I've eaten, and boy was I starving.

"Come on Dipper! I have something to show you!" Ford said stepping into the elevator with Dipper. I sat down and tilted my head. "New people ay? Welp time to not get hungry!" I said and the elevator doors opened.

A thirteen year old boy with a Pine Tree hat appeared with Ford, "Well howdy!" I said joyfully. "Whoa! Grunckle Ford where did you find him?" My joyfulness disappeared when the kid said him.

"I'm a female."

"Oh... sorry." He apologized. I smiled, "No problem!"

"Well I was adventuring on a mountain when I heard some explosion coming nearby. I went to investigate only to see her and a bunch of gnome's fight each other." Ford started.

"A giant gnome monster?" I nodded. " _FUN."_ I said sarcastically.

"When I saw her backing up and fleeing I decided to follow. Apparently she was being chased and she came running to the ledge willingly jumping off. I didn't know if she was insane or not-"

"I was." I interrupted. "Anyway, when I looked over the ledge I saw her limping away looking back up at the gnomes as they walked away." I looked at him in disgust. "Yeesh man how good are you at stalking things?" Ford shrugged and my creepy face had returned.

I shook the face away, "So want to introduce yourself?" I looked over at Dipper. "Oh yeah, heh, I'm Dipper. I'm here for the summer with my sister Mabel."

"Well let's hope I'm not down here for that long." I curled my tail up so then I won't slap Ford again. "Don't worry I'll let you out then and again." I snapped my jaws at him "You better! I get claustrophobic after a while in spaces like these."

"Really?" Dipper asked

"No. Just kinda wanna get out of here." I shrugged. Dipper face palmed and I snickered.

Dipper and Ford started talking to each other and completely forgot I was there. I grabbed the book I saw him drawing in and snatched it and jumped up onto a ceiling beam. I was flipping through the pages until I saw a page that had 'TRUST NO ONE' across it and I looked at it. "Who's this?" I asked and came down with the page opened.

Ford saw the page and quickly grabbed it, "It's best you shouldn't know..." He turned back to Dipper with a worried expression.

"Another demon ay?" I thought under my breath. "Time to go hunting."


	3. The Monster Within

I tried to fall asleep as the two were talking about someone named Bill Cipher. His named sounded familiar from the page with 'TRUST NO ONE' across it. There was only three things I knew how to read on the page, they being a demon, trust no one, and Bill Cipher.

My eye glowed and fainted, I was hungry for Determination.

I sighed. The floor was hard and cold. "Just like Chara's soul." I thought. I looked over at the elevator wondering if I should mad dash to it, until I saw the hole over the desk that reached outside. Score! I knew how to get out before I hurted anyone.

I got up and crept to the hole and jumped for the holes edge. I got it in my grasp and I pulled myself up.

"Hey Omega want to-" Dipper started and saw I wasn't there. "Omega!" Ford saw me at the edge of the hole.

"Crap." I said and I ran my fastest. Dipper and ford went into the elevator right when I turned around.

"Grunkle Ford how are we going to find her!?" Dipper panicked. "Don't worry Dipper, I managed to put a tracker on her while she was asleep." The elevator door opened and the two dashed outside.

"Oh golly oh golly oh golly!" I said as I ran. I saw a clearing up ahead and went to it. I climbed onto a stump and looked around. "Whoa!" I saw a statue with it's hand out as if it wanted it to be shaken.

The statue had a top hat and a little bow tie, and in the middle was an eye. "Looks sorta like, Bill?" I walked over to them and went to shake their hand with my paw only to hear dipper and Ford only a few paces away.

"We'll meet again some sunny day!" I sang and continued running. And I was headed to the same mountain I had jumped off before.

Ford and Dipper arrived at the clearing. "It can't be!" Ford said and walked over to the statue. "We need to find Omega and fast. She has enough power to bring back Bill if she wanted to." Dipper nodded and the two ran after me.

"Whew!" I said as I arrived right where I had jumped off before. I turned around only to see the two Pines nerds there. "Well howdy..." I said annoyed.

"Omega, don't do it." Ford warned me.

"I would never!" I started to come closer and my mouth started to glow a neon blue inside.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper backed up and I looked over at him with my creepy face. "That's right boy, go back so I don't kill you!" My eye was glowing the brightest it had ever glowed.

I couldn't feel ANYTHING but fear and anger.

 _I can't do this_

I wanted to throw myself off the ledge and not hurt anybody. I inched closer. "Omega, I don't want to fight you." Ford took out some alien gun and pointed it at me.

"DIE." I felt my fangs extend and I through myself at Ford. Ford dodged my attack, I slid to a stop only to jump at Ford again.

He didn't dodge so I pinned him to the ground, my lack of size was made up with strength and flexibility. "What's gotten into you!?" I went to bite Fords neck, he grabbed my neck to keep me from biting him.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper cried.

"RUN DIPPER RUN!" Dipper nodded with tears in his eyes and ran. My pupils shrunk, the beam in my mouth was still charging up. Ford reached into his pocket and took something out, he punched me in the snout and I screeched backing up rubbing my snout.

He quickly got up. I realized what was in his hand and I quickly got a flashback of the first scientist I met. I backed up and hissed, firing the beam at him. He rolled under it grabbing the gun and firing it. The blast hit my chest and went right through. As I was letting my body regenerate I felt something sharp but tiny go in my head.

My face returned to normal and I felt weak. I took one final blast at Ford before collapsing into a deep sleep.

Ford walked over to me and petted me. "What happened to you?"


	4. Ford's Confusion

_This is gana be in Ford's pov just not with first person it'll be third person. And half the stuff is what I hate about Ford but eh I'll do it anyway. Also sorry for spam._

* * *

Ford placed Omega down in the lab. She was still out cold thankfully from the dart and Ford looked down at her. "What made you go insane like that?" Ford petted Omega and took out his journal. He flipped to a page with the picture he was drawing of Omega. He snapped on is rubber gloves and started writing in his journal for a brief moment.

Ford looked at the beast on the floor sleeping soundly, he felt guilty for letting his curiosity get over him. Omega looked young for her species, too young to be driven into this. He saw something glowing and sliding out of the side of her mouth.

He quickly grabbed a petri dish and the glowing substance fell onto it. "What is this?' He asked himself examining it. He took a microscope and placed the dish on it. When he looked at it through the microscope there were no cells. Ford was confused and astonished. He leaned over to grab a bottle with a skull and crossbones on it.

He took an eye dropper and put the chemical into the dish. Nothing happened. Ford was stumped, the chemical started to overpower Omega's "blood" suddenly. Ford looked through the microscope only to see Omega's blood was almost gone. Suddenly, her blood glowed a bright red (It was filled with DETERMINATION) and instantly took over the poisonous chemical and once it did, it evaporated.

Ford was astonished. He looked over at Omega, she had a faint glow coming from her right eye then disappeared. Why did it evaporate? Did it give her power? Ford was questioning himself. He grabbed his journal and recorded what just happened.

Omega rolled over and groaned, she was waking up. Ford petted her only to get a few thorns in his hand. "She must be part cactus." Ford pondered and took the thorns out. Omega opened an eye only to be shut again and groaned.

Ford looked for weak spots just in case she tried to kill him again. He already knew that her head was the main weak point, but the question was did she have anymore? He looked at one of Omega's for arms, maybe there was a way to slower down in a fiscal attack. The hole he shot in her chest seemed to do nothing as it instantly regenerated. But then that got Ford thinking.

He shot right where any living organism's heart would be and nothing can live without one, unless it's a plant! That's why it takes her longer to regenerate in her head than any other part in of her body! He touched one of her petals, there was something activating. He looked at her shoulders only to see they were mechanical and there was a spout pointing straight at him.

He let go and the spout disappeared.

 _Was it just a reflex or could she feel him?_

Ford was stumped with the new discovery. He looked at her shoulder and realized it was made out of pure iron. But that still didn't mean anything. Omega's tail flinched and she rolled over with her eye opened and looked at Ford.

Ford backed up as Omega got back up with her creepy face. Her red "quills" did a wave affect which is what Ford thought as a back off saying. Omega shook her head and the creepy face disappeared when she looked back up at Ford.

"I think I have to explain a lot to you know huh?" Omega asked Ford looking up at him with a worried expression.

* * *

 _VGYJVTUJHBYBHGUYFTSYFY! Man I just, argh, I rubbed my face like 10 times righting this. Because, wow, Ford just wow. But um yeah so I hopped you enjoyed this ( I didn't much because, well, SCINCE IS EVIL) So yeah. See you next time!_


	5. Omega's story

Ford crossed his arms. "You have A LOT of explaining to do. You nearly killed me!"

Omega's creepy face came but it wasn't to scare him, it was more of a worried version of it. "Heh... Alright... I'll admit I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the incident but I can assure you it wasn't my intention! It was more of an, 'instict' as I like to call it." Omega scooted back away Ford. He realized how terrified she was. It was as if she was seeing a ghost. She was shaking and her quills drooped.

He uncrossed his arms and her face lost the creepiness to it and turned back into a more friendly worried expression. Omega sighed and she stopped shaking. "So where should I start?" She asked already knowing the answer. "Well that's a silly question don't you think?" Omega shrugged.

"I know. It doesn't hurt to... well in my case it does." She looked at the hole but Ford knew she wouldn't dash for it again. Not only it wasn't a good plan she would be found again if she did. She sighed once more.

"It all started 5 months ago." She started. "It was another normal day in the Underground. Me and Flowey were sitting together looking at the castle from a distance. We were just talking to each other until something went through my chest. After that everything went black, I could only hear Flowey screaming at someone and something went flying by my ear." She stopped. Closing her eyes to calm herself down again.

 _This didn't make any sense. Omega didn't have any organs so why would she get so affected by something going through her chest._

"I forced an eye open," She continued, "And I saw Flowey and someone else battling. The other person used Bone attacks so I knew it had to be one of the skele-bros."

 _Now it REALLY didn't make sense. 'Bone attacks'? 'Skele-bros'?_

"Next thing I knew is that I'm waking up in some lab on the floor as this thing." Omega looked down at herself. This wasn't what she really was. She was a human. One that has been through much more than what Ford has been through.

"That's enough." He said looking at her. "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." Omega looked up at him. She wanted to cry but she didn't let it happen. "Okay..." Was all she said before looking away.

Ford went to the elevator and looked over his shoulder at Omega. He wanted to help but he knew he would have to study her blood more I he was going to.

"Oh and one more thing." She said turning around. "The reason why I attacked you was, well, it's hard to explain but it's called DETERMINATION. It's what I'm made of and I need it to survive. Oh and also it give me power." Her eye started to flash a multiple of colors. Blue, green, yellow, purple, cyan, orange and back to red. Ford realized his theories were true and stepped into the elevator.

"Grunkle Ford you're ok!" Dipper said relieved as Ford came out behind the vending machine. "I'm quite fine Dipper. I'm more worried about Omega. She just told me her backstory and revealed she was human." Dipper was shocked. "Human? But how is that possible!?"

"I don't know Dipper. But she said she was once until she woke up like that. But that's not important right now. What's important is getting the Bill statue and bring it back." Dipper nodded and the two dashed out the door.

"I wonder what they're doing. WOMP." A girl the same age as Dipper asked herself. She had braces and was wearing a shooting star sweater.

Omega was left all alone in the lab. "I hate you ✌💧❄ and what you did to me." Her eye glowed a harsh red and she shrieked in pain. It stopped and she was breathing heavily. " 💣✡ 👎 ✋ 💧 ✌ ✋ 💣 ✋ ❄ 😐✋ ❄ 👎✌ ✡" she said and covered her mouth. "is it gone? Yup I'm back to normal now." She looked at herself and wrinkled her snout. "I swear I will kill him. Hopefully 👍 ✌ ✌ did that for me... YOU GOT tO BE KIDDING ME!" Omega slammed her head against the wall.

Ford and Dipper were already at the statue. "So are we going to leave him here?" Dipper asked regretting it. "Maybe, all it takes is a shake with Omega and hello Weirmaggenon. But she'll probably listen if I tell her not to." Dipper thought for a second. "What if someone else shakes his hand? Maybe more than one person. I think it might be safer in the lab then anywhere else." Ford looked at Bill dead in the eye and sighed. "You're right Dipper. I think we might have to risk it with Omega." He took out a flashlight with a some sort of crystal on it. When he turned it on it shrunk the statue and he grabbed it. The two headed back for the Mystery Shack.

Omega was cursing under her breath and the weird language. "This sucks." She finished. She went over to the hole and jumped to the edge seeing what was going on. Omega saw the two emerge from the bushes. She dropped back down with a thud. "Ouch." She said looking as her paw. It was just a sharp rock and she ripped it out regenerating the hole it left. The jumped onto one of the ceiling beams like she did once before and waited for them.

A few moments later the elevator door opened. "Took em long enough." She said rolling her eyes. Ford placed Bill down and turned him back to his normal height with the flashlight. "That's neat I'll give him that." Omega said before dropping behind the two. "Can I, DROP, by?" Dipper jumped and the two turned around. "Omega you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Omega snickered. "Your fine. Oh hey it's that statue again." She said looking behind the two. "Yes it is. And can you please not shake his hand." Ford said. Omega nodded and jumped back up for a beam to sleep on it.

"That worked better than I thought." Ford said. Dipper yawned. "Man, all this running around is making me tired."

"So am I Dipper. Maybe now that we know Bill is safe we can both get some good rest now." The two headed to the elevator and as the door closed Omega hoped down silently. She went up to Bill ans shook his hand. Here was a bright flash but all she knew next was that the statue was alive and moving infront of her.

"Oh, oh. Gravity Falls it is good to be back!"


	6. The Return

I collapsed, it felt like all my power was drained from me. I looked up at the floating triangle infront of me. "Fordsy is gonna kill me." I said trying my best to get up.

"Yeesh kid. What happened to you?" The triangle said putting his hand out. I just looked at him, I didn't know why Ford thought he was such a bad guy. I took his hand willingly and I suddenly felt stronger. I was able to get up now and that's all I cared about.

"Name's Omega..." My eye flashed two different colors, yellow and red. "That was new."

The triangle chuckled. 'I already knew that! And I bet you know what my name is too."

"Bill Cipher." I said. "The all knowing demon and scam artist..." I added remembering something from the journal. I found out it was a journal not a book while flipping through it. Bill was almost impressed.

I looked over at the elevator with concern.

 _What will Ford do if he found out? Will he kill him? Or will he kill me? Maybe he won't notice..._

"Kid calm down. Sixer won't even notice." I was shocked. He could read my mind? I shouldn't be so impressed after all, he is a demon. "Will you stop that? I don't like my mind being invaded." I went to slap him with my tail but only for him to move to the side dodging it. He rolled his eye and looked at the journal. "Did he really make new journals?" Bill grabbed it and flipped through the pages. "Oh look you have your own pages just like me!"

"What!?" I snached the journal from him and saw me on the page. "Oh my god why!? WHY DOES HE SEE ME LIKE THAT!?" I was furious. A hair razing, bone rattling, scream like roar filled the air. Bill seemed to be enjoying my frustration and added, "Yeah, and worst of all he really doesn't care that much about who you really are." I gave him my creepy face. "I like you better when you're mad."

"SHUT IT!" I snapped at him. Bill started to laugh. "Just fall asleep you'll be fine when you wake up." I rolled my eyes and lied down to fall asleep. Bill stood back in the position of when he was a statue and he turned back. "Good night, Bill." I said and shut my eyes.

I didn't have a dream, it was just an empty blackness. I heard a whisper, it said kept repeating over and over and over again. I covered my head, I felt someone in the real world shake me and I opened and eye. It was the dorito from last night. "Wake up weeping willow." I looked up at him. "Oh thank god that was just a nightmare." I said getting up.

"Why did you wake me up? I mean I appreciate it but why?" Bill grabbed a door nob that I didn't know where the door went to, he opened the door and went through. I followed him into the big empty room. "By the power of the souls what was in here?" Bill ignored my question and went to the nearest corner of the room. "What'cha looking at?" I asked trying to annoy him. "Come over here and I'll show you." I did so and he touched my shoulder, there in the corner was a beautiful flower. It's stem was grey and dull but the petals were a beautiful blue-villot with a neon blue outline, the center was red which mixed with the blue-villot making a soft purple color, and the entire thing was glowing.

"Why did you show me this?" I asked as he removed his hand from my shoulder, I could still see the flower and I couldn't take my eyes off it. "All bad things have a great beauty. I can tell you're having a rough time with Sixer so I decided to brighten up your day." There was NO WAY what the journal said was true. He seems so sweet and kind and gentle to even hurt, well, the flower. I sighed. "Last question. Why are you being...so nice to me?" He only looked at me before heading back to the door. I sighed once more and followed him into the room. I looked at him as he turned back to stone. I heard foot steps above and realized that Ford was coming. "He doesn't have to know." I told myself jumping onto a ceiling beam.

He walked in and looked up at the ceiling beams. "Omega you up there?" I groaned. "I'm up here Fordsy... A good morning would have been better. I'm human too ya know." Ford rubbed the back of his head. I jumped down, "It's fine. I'm used to it!" I said optimistically. Ford rubbed my snout and smiled, I returned a grin. I sneezed, it sounded like a kitten sneeze but louder. "That's embarrassing." I looked at Ford, he sat down and looked at a microscope. I looked over at Bill, why was he so nice to me? Was he scamming me? I inhaled slowly.

"Ford...what was Bill like?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at me. "It's best that you shouldn't know."

"Please!" I begged, he stood up. "No is no!" He snapped back. I growled, my quills rippled like the did once before. I couldn't help how mad I was, it was just how the scientist made me. "Fine, fine." He said.

"At first I thought Bill was my friend, he tricked me making a portal to the Nightmare Realm. Point is he can't be trusted. And if ever does come back, somehow, I'm afraid he'll go after you first. You have enough weirdness to bring him back right now." Ford looked over at Bill, so is that why I passed out? Because he depleted my power? I sat down in the room pondering, Ford looked at me. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "You can go back to being a nerd." I grinned, jumping to a ceiling beam.

"She's hiding something..." Ford said to himself as he sat down. "Ooooooooh golly, this ain't gonna end well for me, nope, nope." I said to myself


	7. Omega and Ford

Ford looked through microscope, he was still trying to figure out this so called "Determination". Omega was now sleeping soundly and quietly, which made work easier for him, and harder. Without the "Determination" he needed to study it made research harder, expecaly when it keeps evaporating. Ford watched as the rest of it did so.

At least that's holding her off from attacking.

Ford got up to get an injector like he used once on Omega. It kept her asleep for only so long, but it was supposed to last longer. He grabbed a stool and grabbed Omega. She was surprisingly light from their last encounter, he carefully set her on the ground which made her flinch from the coldness. He grabbed the injector and stuck it behind her head injecting her with the longest sleeping serum he had.

Omega flitched as it went into her skin, the spout from her shoulder appeared as it did.

He almost forgot all about those!

Ford took the shot out but the spouts were still pointing at him, and they had a red glow inside them? He touched the spout and it burned him, he shook his hand and the spout went away. He was shocked to think her body can take the extreme heat and not burn her from the inside out. He would have to test that later though.

He stuck the injector back and pulled, gathering some determination.

It almost looked like it was hurting her, Ford rubbed where he did it to ease the pain from it which worked a little. When he looked at it, it was a different color. It was cyan. He went over to the microscope and sat down putting it on the petri dish. When he looked at it, it was no different than before.

Why did it change color? Different power? Different abilities?

Ford went back over to Omega who groaned and covered her head, some crazy dream was going on in her head that's for certain. He examined her eye which was the same color as the "Determination". Ford went back to see if he would get the same results with the toxin chemical.

But he didn't.

It took longer than it did usually, Ford had to sit there for a moment and see if he used the right stuff on it. It evaporated but before it did it became red once more. Omega rolled over, the serum was working much better than before. But she kept whispering something like "I don't like it"? The words sent a stab of guilt into Ford. But he continued working.

Only for what seemed like hours Ford finally found out how to make some of his own "Determination". He already had it set for her when she would wake up in any moment.

A few minutes past and Omega remained motionless. Ford to her side and shook her. "Omega?" He brushed her lightly on her side. He didn't know how to check if she was alive or not. "Omega!?" Ford shook her a little harder.

He began to panic.

Omega wasn't moving and she didn't sound like she was breathing. Ford grabbed his own "Determination" and put it behind her head.

This HAD to work.

Omega whimpered and her eye opened only a little. Ford sighed in relief and stroked her softly. Ford Put the shot in his pocket, Omega was hurt either physically or mentally in some way. "Omega are you alright?" He asked concerned, he only got a groan for a response. He went over to his desk and quickly made some of his own "Determination" and went back to her side. "This might hurt." He said as he stuck it into the back of her head. He saw her eye glow bright for a moment before she lifted her head. Ford pushed her head back down lightly and she only rolled over to look at him and she looked like she was badly hurt. He put the shot down and she only eyed it, making a soft growl.

"Omega calm down, you need to rest. Whatever happened it seemed to heavily affect you." Ford said keeping his hand over her snout to make her stop. He didn't want to use too much pressure on her. She relaxed and he let go. She had unstable breathing. He didn't know what to do, it couldn't be the lack of sun even though she is a plant, and he didn't take so much "Determination" that it would affect her so badly. Her eye began to close again but he was quick to get more "Determination" and quickly inject it in her. He looked at the shot he used to keep her asleep and realized something in it would affect her badly. On it, it said in big bold letters "DON'T USE ON PLANTS IT WILL KILL THEM". Ford felt like an idiot, and the only reason she was still alive was from her blood and her generic make-up.

Ford was extremely stressed, he didn't know how much time before she's dead. Omega's eyes wanted to close but she was too determined to let them close. Her breathing became faint and was still unstable.

All he could do is watch her die.

Omega looked at Ford and grinned. "You thought you could kill me off that easy?" Her voice was so faint. Ford got on his knees beside her. "Omega I'm so sorry." He petted her one last time before her eye closed. Ford could feel a tear roll down his cheek and fall on Omega. Her eye suddenly opened all the way and she tackled Ford. She grinned and Ford was spellbound. "I told you! Did you really think you could kill me off that easy?" She got off and Ford whipped a tear away.

"How are you even ALIVE?" He exclaimed. "He caAared! He caAared!" Omega chanted. "It's easy Fordsy, when you tried so hard I got determined to stay! I only closed my eyes because I didn't look at your sad face." Ford hugged Omega, her thorns were down, and she hugged back making sure not to peirce through his skin with her paws. Ford did his best on trying not to cry. "Some tough guy you are." She mocked. "Not all of us are all the time." He laughed. He stopped and let go and so did Omega. She wanted to say something but hasitade but then did.

"You're nothing like Gaster."


	8. The next fight

THIS IS THE TRUE FORD POV

I was checking to see if everything was ok with Omega. "Dear god you idiot I told you twenty times I'M FINE." I sighed and flicked her snout. She rubbed it and eyed me, or what I called a warning. "Fine fine. I think Mabel would like to meet you by the way." Omega tilted her head. "Who's that?" I completely forgot to say something abou Mabel to her! "Mabel has a remarkable personality, she's quite like you from what I know about your personality." I walked towards the elevator, and paused right infront of it. I looked back at Omega who was tilting her little flower head, I gave a signal as if she was waiting for one and she ran right next to me.

She seemed as if this was the first time seeing the world. The elevator stopped at the top floor, and we headed up some stairs. I paused on the door and knocked on it and the same knock was returned. "Some password you got there." Omega mocked, I opened the door and saw my brother. "You've been down there for a while Pointdexter, what's with you in your nerd cave?" Omega snickered behind me and came out from behind. "Howdy!" Stanley jumped to her sight. "Whoa! I didn't see you there!" He rubbed her snout and she wrinckled it right after in despise.

"Who's your little friend here?" My brother asked. Omega rolled her eyes and walked right past us with no care in the world. "Her name is Omega. I found her when I was just, well, honestly I don't know what I was doing." I shrugged. Stanley smiled. Omega seemed to have found the twins in the living room from hearing a conversation. The three ran out of the door with what seemed like water balloons. Stanley and I watched the kids run out all laughing and smiling.

Stanley went over to the fridge and I closed the vending machine behind me. He grabbed two sodas and we headed outside. We saw the kids fill up the water balloons, Omega kept her distance from the filled ones. I was starting to think she was made to kill, even when she didn't try. Her fangs, the thorns, her sharp claws, even the blast she can shoot from her mouth was evidence enough.

"Dear lordy that's a lot of wet balloons." Omega said leaning over the basket. "Want to team up on Dipper?" I overheard Mabel said, Omega obviously snickered the two grabbed one. I was surprised to see the balloon not pop in her claw. "Alright we're all set so we ca-" Dipper was cut of by the two throwhing the balloons. "What! That's unfair!" Stanley called, the two ran into the woods with four water balloons in their grasp. I laughed as I saw Dipper run after them.

It's been a hour now and the kids aren't back. "I this normal for them?" I asked Stanley. He nodded. I looked back outside and saw Mabel and Dipper run out of the bushes. I quickly ran to the door and opened it. I looked for Omega but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Omega!?" The kids took a moment to catch their breath. "We were playing and then all the sudden the Gnomes came out!" I knew where he was leading to. Omega stood back for a rematch. "Where is she?"

"She's near the mountain she fell off of and where you two fought!" Mabel was conused but that didn't matter, I dashed past the two and towards the mountain.

Half way up I heard a whimper, I ran over to where it was and I saw the giant gnome and Omega. But why wasn't she fighting back? I looked over and saw it was a trap, a _bear_ trap. The clamp was right through her snout, her determination was bleeding all over the clamp. The gnomes laughed and she struggled causing her to bleed even more. "Omega stop struggling!" I yelled, the gnomes turned their attention towards me. Omega growled and her pupils were tiny. I took out my pistol and shot it at the gnomes scattering them everywhere.

I opened the clamp with all my might and she jumped out and hissed. By then the Gnomes reformed, Omega stood infront of me and roared a mighty roar. "Omega we have to go back, now!" I grabbed one of her petals and yanked it, she hissed and we ran. Omega easily outran me, I pushed myself to as fast as I could. She was stumbling though, a trail of her blood followed her as we ran. We walked inside the shack and to the lab, Omega collapsed as blood pored onto the floor. I sat down to her side with bandegeds and started to wrap them around her mouth, after I got my own determination which I nicknamed "DDT" I put it in the biggest injector I had. It was a good two inches wide and I filled it to the top, Omega eyed it devilishly as I approached her. As soon as I was right next to her she teared right through the bandages, her fangs extended and she grabbed the shot right out of my hand.

I backed away right next to the Bill statue, and with her powerful jaws she shattered the glass. I was startled by the sight and she looked down at the mess, ashamed of herself? "You know, I didn't always do that." Omega's voice seemed different, robotic almost, like something from Aperture Science. "HE made me feel terrible, HE did this to me, HE treated my like the god damn beast I was!" Her threating face appeared and she looked at me, I looked away and she swept the glass in a pile. The DTT left on the floor she began to lick up like a dog licking the crumbs off the ground, I took a knee beside her and went to pet her, she slapped my hand away.

"You feel like a puppet don't you?" I asked, Omega stopped and looked up. "I sometimes do, He always watches me, sometimes forces me to do something that haunts me forever. He always said I was a fail, I was supposed to be bigger, stronger, faster, and...and...a-a-and..." I counldn't believe what I heard. A tear rolled down her snout, she was shaking like the day we fought, she HATED herself and for the thing she was. She buried her head into my chest and I hugged her.

There was a sudden bright flash and instead of Omega, there was a little brown haired girl crying in my chest. I felt something on her back and when I saw, there were bone wings coming out of her back, I looked down and at her face to only see all the impales she got from the trap. I held her close to me and did my best to relax her. "What's your real name?" I asked.

"Hailey..." She responded her voice quivered as she said it.


	9. Goodbye Gravity Falls

FORD POV

I held the small child against my chest as she called down, I was more worried about all the blood she was loosing for the gashes on her face did not go away in the transformation. Hailey looked towards bill and looked at him dead in the eye which sent a shiver down my spine. Just the fact of having Bill here in the first place sent a shiver down my spine but I ignored him and focused on the problem. "T-t-this is the second time this ha-happened." Hailey's voice quivered. "May I ask what triggered the first time?" I asked as she scooted away out of my chest. She whipped a tear away before it got to a cut. "If I remebered correctly from last time, Gaster and Omega were bonding then I showed up!" Well that made no sense. My best guess is that Gaster was the one who did this to her and the way she didn't even say Omega was her was heart breaking. Being forced to be something else and not even excepting it's you.

She flapped her wings a little and looked back at them with a smile. "Dear lord how I've missed having these." They rattled in exitment, I got up and headed towards the door. "I will be back." I smiled and left.

OMEGA/HAILEY POV NOW

I looked over at Bill as he came to life. "Well I have a nickname for you now kid!" He said with a chuckle. I slapped him with one of my wings sending him twirling in the air. "WHOA WHOA WHOA HEY!" He said trying to get back on balance, I snickered as he spun around. "Alright your new nickname is Edgy now!" Bill crossed his arms and I looked at him with a smile only for him to roll his eye at me. "Alright what was my REAL nickname?" I asked rolling my eyes, Bill uncrossed his arms. "I WAS going to call you Angel but I had second thoughts." He said grumpily. "Whoa hey I'm sorry just no teasing me got it? Sorry..?" He flipped my hair over my head and into my face, I flipped it back but all the blood in my head started to rush and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"You do know Ford is going to treat you as a little experiment right?" Bill said, I looked at him as the blood streamed down my face. "Y-y-y-you're joking... right?" He shook his nonexistent head. He snapped his fingures then and a wet towl appeared and fell over my face. "Clean your face its desturbing." Bill chuckled as I cleaned my face. When I was done the scratches were no longer there and healed without a scare. "Wha-a? Wait I don't even know what just happened." The dorito seemed to be happy with his work. "It's magic." Was all he said to me with a shrug.

Ford's foot steps could be heard and Bill got into position real quick. The door opened and he turned into stone in a second. I looked up at Ford as him and he looked back at me in shock, I stuffed the pocket into my navy shorts. I also reconnected my wings to inside myself on my rib cage, which is really painful to remove. "How did you heal!?" I gave him a shrug. "My wings tapped the statue." Ford looked at the statue then back at me with a sigh of relief, I saw what he had in his hand but he put it away which didn't ease me at all. I sat on the floor still and I thought if I should to stand.

Why not!

As I did Ford came over to help even though I surprisingly didn't need it. I guess standing on Omega's hind legs was worth it but it felt weird not to be supported by a tail, but I did enjoy it. Sadly I'll only be human for a day. I thought about telling Ford but I knew he'll try too hard and have no success. I told him anyway. He nodded in understandment when I said not pressure himself. As he sat down I grabbed his doodle book and flipped to Omega's page. I sorta liked the why he drew her in someways, I began to wish I had some paper to draw on because I had something cool in mind! I read Omega's page it was quite intresting, it even said something about her fangs and a picture. I flipped the pages to see if there was anything else, and in the very back there seemed to be a blob of paint that formed a picture.

"Hey Foooooord." I said holding the book up waiting for him to turn around. "What is i-" his voice was cut off when he saw it. He grabbed the Journal and saw something that apparently surprised him according to his face. Then I was surprised when he took another Journal, he turned to a certain picture in the other one then looked at the blob. He then looked at Bill angrily and got up and left.

When he came back he had a hammer which I realized he was going to use it on Bill and shatter him. But that only provoked US. We growled and stood infront of Bill protectively. Ford stopped an took a step back and I knew why, I was becoming Omega again. My hair was yellow, my eyes black and red with white and green pupils. "Step aside you two." Ford warned us, we ignored. "If I was you I would cover my eyes and ears for a moment." I said with my wings separating from my rib cage. He did and I painfully turned back, but he peeked and watched in horror.

Hailey was gone. I was back.

Ford through the hammer at Bill but Bill caught it. Turning out of stone Bill threw the hammer back and headed to the door beside him, we both ran out but I slid to a stop midway. The entire Pines family was there before them. This was now a choice. Go with Bill or stay with Ford and the Pines. The Pines had a weapon of choice, Ford had a big gun, Dipper a bat, Mabel with a grappling hook which I snickered at the sight, then Stan with some brass knuckles, which hurt A LOT. Behind me, Bill was normal but had his finger like a gun. And then he FIRED. I tackled him and jumped into the air teleporting infront of the blast. But I was much bigger, a TV screen for a face, six pipes coming out of it, a second head under it with two eyes, then two more eyes in the middle pipes. I wasn't much bigger than the Pines but I was still massive.

"Don't think I'm choosing you over him." I told them and they all nodded besides Ford. My second head snapped it's jaw as Bill trasformed into something himself, he splitted into three parts, the top with his eyes, he was red instead of yellow and his eight limbs a golden color.

"Giant fight! Giant fight!" Mabel and Stan chantted, we both shot them a glare and Dipper stepped away from the two. "Alright listen up." I started with a hiss, "If I win, I stay. If you win I go." Bill held out with one of his hands which ignited a flame, I took it and we shook. "OMEGA NO!" Ford screamed, Bill pulled me in and with two limbs, he punched my directly in the screen cracking it. I looked around my face glitching, he punched my once more and I slammed my tail into his side. I turned my face off and relied on my extra eyes.

Bill had already won though. I felt stupid as we turned back and Bill had teleported us both.

Everyone and thing was gone.


	10. Betrayal

BILL POV

As we stepped through I saw the little beast look back and at the others. The gateway between dimensions closed behind us, I was back in the Mindscape and oh TIME-BABY it felt so GOOD. I fumbled with my neon fire in my hand and turned around to face Angel but she was in the corner with the Mindsflower as I so called it, it truly had no name so I was able to name. I went over to her and she appeared to be drawing in the floor. It looked awfully familiar from somewhere but when she got into detail it struck me.

 _My brother's wheel_

I could feel my pupil shrink, all my sins began to get to me but I pushed them away. "Kid what are you doing?" She quickly accidentally swiped the picture away and looked at me with an irritated expression. "Jesus Christ Bill why did you have to sneak up on me?" She gave me a straight face. "Alright Edgy, let's get out of this basement." I passed through wall and she followed spellbound on what just happened. I looked at all the trees and heard all the whispers most of them coming from Omega. "Yeesh kid you got soooome mind there." She became alert from my sentence. Angel looked away from me and I rolled my eye, it was the same whisper from her dream. I continued through my home, as I did she followed humming softly.

Some time later the humming turned into singing. It started to drive me INSANE but I somehow, enjoyed it? She stopped which I guessed was the end of the song or she didn't want to irritate me. I opened a portal in front of us and I went through, Angel following. Once we passed I went back to the mindscape, "Where did you go!?" Omega frantically looked around.

I left her in the Mindscape in peace.

OMEGA POV

I ran about back to the Mystery Shack, I didn't care if they would be mad at me I can say sorry I'm not stupid! As I did though I heard the crashing of trees. I suddenly stopped and looked behind me only to see a tree fly at me. I turned back into the giant I was to fight Bill and caught it throwing it back. The gnomes were back for another round. I hear bushes moving behind me only to see Dipper and Mabel, I looked at them confused and they stopped in horror.

"LOOK OUT!" Mabel cried as the gnomes launched two more trees at me. I swatted them down with my tail.

"What are you doing here!? Don't you know when you see flying trees and crap you RUN THE OTHER WAY?" I responded slamming my tail into the gnome.

"We do but-"

"BUT NOTHING!" I roared turning around. I swiped my claws at it and snapped my second jaw under me. There was more rustling behind me and I whipped around. "Oh wha-" Stanley and Ford emerged from the bushes, pointing his gun at me.

"Kids you just don't go running off like that!" Stanley told the twins. I rolled my eyes and donkey kicked the giant gnome.

"Didn't ask to be followed." I grumbled turning back around and was ready to jump at the other giant.

'Wow kid I underestimated you.' I heard Bill say in my mind. I jumped into the air and landed on top of the gnomes, blasting my beam. The gnomes flew into separate directions into the forest. Feeling accomplished I laughed how my omega friend once did. (( **.com** /watch?v=1ETW8vwVIIs )) I looked behind me, Ford still aiming his gun at me. I returned to normal and looked at him, cocking my flower head side to side. Stanley took the kids back and Ford and I looked like we were about to go down.

"Why did you go with him? And why are you still here!?" I looked at the ground.

"He kinda left us here and we had a deal. I don't break deals, or promises, or baby out on dares." Ford lowered his gun and put it away. There was something in his pocket and I growled when he went to reach for it. He took it out and my pupils shrunk.

"We can't trust you and you know it." He took a step forward, my fangs extended and I backed away.

"PLEASE DON'T PUT IT ON PLEASE!" I cried. My vision started to go fuzzy, tears were filling my eyes. I kept backing up till I bumped into a tree.

"Omega this will only be on for a while." Ford put out his hand close to me.

"JUST STAY AWAY!" I screamed. He grabbed my neck but my thorns shot straight up into his hand. He pulled back and I started to run only to trip and fall. Ford put his foot on my back and muzzled me, he reached into his pocket again and I struggled against him.

Ford grabbed my wrist and put something around it getting off me and I shot up and quickly looked at it. "Don't bother running. It's like a shock collar. Also it's tight enough and strong enough to sustain your blast." I only eyed him, my breathing unsteady.

"I promise after all of this is over I'll take it off. Not like you trust me though, I don't trust you either but we can earn each others respect again." He held out his hand and I turned towards him, pupils tiny as ever. I charged up a beam. I suddenly opened my mouth a tad thanks to the muzzle and with all my might, tried to break it. Ford shook his head and grabbed a dart, sighed, and stuck it in my head and the properties took over. My jaw relaxed but I forced my eyes to stay open but failed in the end, falling to the ground passing out.

"Well looks like you didn't last long." Bill teased in the emptiness of my mind.

"Ha ha shut up." I said firmly, crossing my four arms and sitting up in the emptiness.


	11. Insanity

Ford's POV

As I watched her collapse I pulled a thorn out of my hand and started bleeding a tiny bit. I only whipped the blood away and grabbed the tiny creature, walking back to the shack. Her shoulder was oddly warm, like a fire just started and it was heating up the iron.

I opened the door and Stan was giving the kids a good talk, like you my father always did when we did something dangerous. I headed down to the basement and set her down and when I went to walk away I heard a whisper-

I dOn'T LiKe It...

I turned around and looked at Omega thinking she was awake so quickly but she was still out. I began to think I was losing my sanity but I heard it again-

I dOn't LiKe It...

I looked at her closely and she began to grin. I put a hand to my gun as she stood up, opening her eyes. But I don't think they WERE her eyes, her red one was now yellow with a red pupil and the black one had a hint of yellow.

"Oh Sixer, did you think I would let you go that easily?" Bill mocked me telepathically. In a blink of an eye Bill opened Omega's jaw and broke the muzzle. He chuckled but it was a mix of Omega's little laugh, I watched him get used to the body.

"What do you want you maniac?" I asked fiercely making sure he didn't hurt them.

"Oh nothing much. Just a dimension to call my own." He suddenly looked irritated rolling his eyes then looking back at me waiting for a response. He always liked it when I'd snap back at him but I won't let him be amused this time, so I didn't respond. "Well someone's silent." He said walking towards me grinning wildly, I only eyed him. I could only imagine what little conversation is going on between the two.

Bill began to look irritated at me not satisfied. "Well this isn't how this would go. You're finally smart!" He teased intertwining through my legs like a cat. Once he was done I backed up so he couldn't hit me when he donkey kicked. He growled stumbling. "I don't even know why I made this stupid little deal." And just like that he left her alone.

"You alright?" I asked looking at her. She looked back at me, her green pupil yellow.

"What just happened?" She asked tearing off the rest of the muzzle.

 _Guess I'll have to make my own,_ I thought. Omega rubbed her snout a tad and sat down waiting for some answers. "I told you not to shake his hand." I told her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Blah blah blah. I was curious like you." She snapped back.

 _Bill might be getting his amusement now._

She began to gnaw at the band. "That's not coming off." I said and she only looked at me and slammed it against the wall. When she looked at it she was surprised. "It can resist your beam remember?" Suddenly, one of the spouts came out and she closed one eye. The orange glowing sensation got stronger. And I couldn't believe what came out. A tiny flame. The spout returned a few moments later and she slammed it against the wall again.

"Oh golly you're right. Eh, worth the shot." She shrugged. Her voice was lower than usual.

"There's something wrong with you voice." I stated but she shooed me off.

"Sure it is. I know what my voice sounds like Fordsy." She snapped. Her personality just changed dramatically, as if someone else was controlling her. It sounded eerily like Hailey's.

"I mean it."

"And so do I genius." Omega's attitude defiantly changed. Instead of being scared and sweet she was bold and pesky. She groaned and slammed the bracelet again but harder.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop." I crouched by her side. "I either unlock it or you tear off your paw." She suddenly giggled.

"OkAy." She said creepily. She suddenly bit down on her paw.

"Wait no don't-!" I was too late, she tore off her paw but there was no DTT to be found. She didn't look in pain, nor did it look like she cared. "Are you insane!?"

"Suuuuure." She giggled. I looked at her torn off limb which was limp but there was no inside or bones or muscle.

"What _ARE_ you?"

"I've been asking myself that every dang time I looked in the mirror." She responded looking at her torn off limb. "Oh good, it's actually going to dust this time." She muttered. I looked at her paw on the floor and it DID turn to dust, looking back at her it regenerated. "Better!" She smiled.

"So only your head doesn't regenerate like that, right?" She nodded. I looked at her a bit suspiciously, "Your voice is normal."

"I know!" Omega's smile faded and she sighed turning around and donkey kicking me in the face. "That's for scaring us! And this-" I dodged her second attack, "Well that was for muzzling us but you got smart." I looked at her irritated. She let a short breath out which sounded like someone blew into a bottle. She went to jump for a beam but then she disappeared into thin air.

"So many secrets." I shook my head looking at the muzzle and the torn off band. It's amazing that she didn't feel the slightest pain. I grabbed the band which was still warm from the flame, she didn't seem to cautious near it as a human. "Fire resistant?" I questioned myself out loud.

OMEGA POV

I landed on a tree branch and sighed. "Bill did I make a mistake?"

"Possibly. I really don't know." I growled irritated at him.

"Not helping." I snarled only for him to boop my nose.


	12. IT Has Come

Omega POV

 _Well great, now I'm stuck in a tree_ , I thought trying to tear my tail off. "Bill a little help?" he only laughed.

"No this is interesting." He said. I fired a beam and he moved out of the way and watched it hit another tree.

"Just help." I snapped. He was really getting on our nerves which is a rare thing where it happens to both of us at the same time.

"F*** him.' Hailey said and I finally pulled myself out, but left most of my body behind. My body was much faster to regenerate than my head, also speaking of which, we were surprised we even survived the hole in the head. Sure, it hurt and I went unconscious right after I found the bush, but surviving it!? WHOLE NEW LEVEL. Before I knew it my hind legs were back and I could stand and the first thing I did was slapping Bill.

I laughed as he spun off again, "Floating all the time must suck! Every time you get slapped you spin off!" I teased and rolled onto my back and laughed harder.

"I wasn't expecting you to slap me nor get out of that tree so soon." He said and he was already back on his balance. I looked surprised and rolled right back to my feet and jumped to a near branch on another tree. He looked at me and I stuck my black, slightly forked tongue at him and started jumping branch to branch through the woods.

He floated right next to me and I looked at him irritated. I missed a branch and fell, landing on my stomach half way down. "OW!" I shrieked, I rolled off and fell the rest of the way and limped away. Bill re-entered my mind and started making fun of me.

"Bill…." Hailey growled at him for me. I grinned and teleported to the hole under the porch of the Shack. I peaked in and saw Stan and Ford talking to each other about Bill.

"So you're telling me, that a powerful space demon is on the loose with another powerful being?"

"Yes bu-"

"But nothing! If that apocalypse happens again I know who to blame for sure!" Stan yelled at Ford before walking off. Bill and Hailey were both laughing.

"Holy s*** he f***ed up!"

"Hailey!" I snapped at her and Bill just laughed as she shrugged. I sighed and heard the door open above us and watched Dipper and Mabel run out with backpacks on. I scrabble out and jumped onto a tree branch and followed them.

"Dipper I can't believe we're doing this." Mabel said on the verge of crying.

"We have to Mabel." Dipper said.

"Are they actually running away!? AH HAHAHAHA!" Bill laughed and I quickly jumped in front of the two kids.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at them only to be hugged by them both.

"We went looking for you and confront Bill!"

"WHAT!?" I shrieked pushing them both away.

"I tried talking Dipper out of it…." Mabel said. Hailey took control and rose on her hind legs.

"You should go back. Don't worry your uncles. They're fighting ya know?" She reasoned with them and they nodded.

"You're right. Besides, beating Bill is impossible." Dipper said.

I regained control and went back down on all fours, "Race you!" I said and we all starting running. I went easy but then I slid to a stop when I saw Ford walking away from the Shack.

"JAVLA!" Hailey cursed.

"Wait, you know Swedish?" Bill asked impressed and Hailey nodded. The twins ran back inside and Mabel waved, I waved back with a small smile that faded and turned into shear depression.

"Noooo Omega noooooo." Hailey looked upset for me and I giggled walking off back into the forest of Gravity Falls.

Hailey POV

It was unlike Omega to act like this. I'm the depressed one.

"Shut the f*** up you a**hat of a triangle." I snapped at Bill who seemed impressed about my language. Omega eyed me because of it and I shrugged at her with a smile. "Bill if you want to come spy then follow me." I said and ran off, he followed and we phased through the door.

"Ya know how to spy, right?"

"You're southern?"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION."

"Yes." I told him to watch the others and I'll watch Ford. He seemed annoyed but after some angered Swedish screaming he accepted. I went up to Ford and did some funny things to him and yelled at him, being a soil ghost is fun! He seemed to be collecting things to make some sorta… wait… OH S***!

"OMEGA HOLY F***!" I screamed and she looked at me. "BAD S***! ATTACK FORD!"

"Hailey speak English." I started screaming in Swedish before gaining control of her and running to Ford, still talking in Swedish. I stopped and watched from a bush, he was picking up and odd metal then checked it off on a list before walking back. I followed, crouching behind and swiftly moved. I beat him there and sat at the edge of the hole to see what he was making but my angle was TERRIBLE. I crawled out and hid in a bush, waiting, but instead I fell asleep after twenty-five minutes.

Bill flicked us awake. "Sixer is looking for you two."

"Wow. You do know how to spy." I teased getting up. "Which way?" He pointed before possessing the body as well. I ran full speed to a clearing and he seemed to be waiting for Omega.

"Well well well, if it just HAD to be a Six Fingered bastard." I hissed standing on my hind legs.

"Omega I don't want to fight. Just come with m-"

"I sure as hell do!" I grinned.

"Omega what has gotten into you!?"

"Omega is not here right now," I looked at him with an insane look, "Hia Fordsy! Bet you can't recognize me like this."


End file.
